Miyawaki Sakura
Perfil *'Nombre:' 宮脇咲良 (みやわき さくら) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Miyawaki Sakura *'Nombre coreano:' 미야와키사쿠라 / Miyawaki Sakura *'Apodos:' Sakuratan, Saku-Chan, Kuraunnie, Kkura. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina y Actriz. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kagoshima, Japón *'Estatura:' 164 cm *'Peso:' 46 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Tigre *'Agencia:' AKS **'Sub-Agencia:' Off the Record ''(Corea del Sur) Biografía Debut Miyawaki ingresó a la primera generación de Kenkyūsei de HKT48 en julio de 2011. Debutó el 23 de octubre del mismo año, ya como una miembro oficial de HKT48. En 2018, Miyawaki se unió al programa de supervivencia coreano PRODUCE 48 y fue seleccionada como el centro del tema de presentación "PICK ME". Ella se ubicó segunda en la final y debutó el 29 de octubre de 2018 como miembro de IZ*ONE. Dramas *Shanghai Love Map (iQiyi, 2018) ep.5 *Tofu Pro Wrestling (TV Asashi, 2017) *CROW'S BLOOD (Hulu, 2016) *Yuusha Yoshihiko to Michibikareshi Shichinin (TV Tokyo, 2016) ep.9 *Doctor Y (TV Asian Video, 2016) *Cabasuka Gakuen (NTV, 2016) *AKB Love Night Koi Koujou (TV Asashi, 2016) ep.29 *Majisuka Gakuen 5 (NTV, 2015) *AKB Horror Night – Adrenaline no Yoru (TV Asashi, 2015) ep.5 *Majisuka Gakuen 4 (NTV, 2015) Películas *Eyes on Me: The Movie (2019) Documental *Raison D'etre: Documentary of AKB48 (2016) *Documentary of HTK48: The Night Theatre Manager Ozaki Cried (2016) * Himitsu (2013) Teatro *HKT48 Sashihara Rino Zachou Kouen at Meijiza (2015) *HKT48 Sashihara Rino Zachou Kouen at Hakataza (2015) Programas de TV *Everybody's Kitchen (Olive TV, 2018) (Corea) *PRODUCE 48 (Mnet, 2018) (Corea) *HKT48 no "Hokamina" ~Sonohoka no minasan~ (NOTTV, 2014 - 2016) *HKT48 no Goboten! (Nishinippon TV, 2014 - 2015) *HKT48 Shakariki 48! (Nippon TV, 2013) *HKT48 Tonkotsu Mahou Shoujo Gakuin *HKT48 no Odekake (TBS, 2013) *HaKaTa Hyakkaten (Nippon TV, 2012 - 2015) *HKT Variety 48 (TV Asahi, 2012) *Aru Aru YY Terebi (TVQ, 2012 - 2013) *KoreKara (Nishinippon TV, 2012 - 2014) *AKBINGO! (Nippon TV, 2011) Anuncios * Yomiuri Shimbun West Head Office (2013) * Kagoshima-shi (2015-2016) * Erika Health Dojo (2016-2017) * Western Gas * Enefarm (2016) * Gas Fan Heater (2016) * New price (Hinata merit) (2017) * Kanebo Cosmetics (2017) * Kāberu (2017) Photobooks * 2015.07.08 Sakura (さくら) Curiosidades * Grupo J-Pop: HKT48 (2011-Presente) (Inactiva) / AKB48 (2014-2018) **'Equipo:' TEAM KIV. **'Posición:' Capitana, Vocalista, Bailarina / Vocalista, Bailarina. **'Generación:' #1 *'Grupo Proyecto:' IZ*ONE **'Posición: '''Vocalista y Bailarina. *'AKB48 Senbatsu Elections:' **4th Senbatsu Election - #47 (Next Girls) **5th Senbatsu Election - #26 (Undergirls) **6th Senbatsu Election - #11 (Senbatsu) **7th Senbatsu Election - #7 (Senbatsu) (Kami 7) **8th Senbatsu Election - #6 (Senbatsu) (Kami 7) **9th Senbatsu Election - #4 (Senbatsu) (Kami 7) **10th Senbatsu Election - #3 (Senbatsu) (Kami 7) *'AKB48 Janken Tournaments:' **4th Janken Taikai - Round 2 (Perdió contra Kikuchi Ayaka) **5th Janken Taikai - Round 3 (Perdió contra Iwatate Saho) **6th Janken Taikai - Round 1 (Perdió contra Ichikawa Manami) **7th Janken Taikai - Round 3 (Perdió contra Takeuchi Saki) *'Aficiones:' Ver películas, apreciación teatral y la lectura. *'Habilidades: Dibujar y dormir en cualquier lado. *'Comida favorita: '''Sushi *'Bebida favorita: Té verde con leche *'Habilidades:' Pintura y danza. *'Actriz favorita:' Amami Yuki. *'Artista favorito:' Non Style. *Promovida a Team H el 4 de marzo de 2012. **Transferida al Team KIV el 11 de enero de 2014 (HKT48 Team Shuffle) **Tuvo una posición concurrente en el Team A de AKB48 desde el 24 de febrero de 2014 (AKB48 Group Daisokaku Matsuri) hasta el 8 de diciembre de 2017 (AKB48 12th Anniversary Shuffle) *Miembro de Drama Club. *Ex-miembro del Melonpan Alliance. *Fue una actriz infantil. *El 24 de febrero de 2014 fue nombrada co- capitana del Team KIV de HKT48. *Fue la primer miembro de HKT48 elegida por la administración para convertirse en el centro de un single de AKB48. *Fue la única miembro de HKT48 que clasificó en la 4ª elección de Senbatsu. *En 2014 estuvo involucrada en una fuerte controversia cuando el instagram privado de su ex compañera de AKB48 Watanabe Mayu fue hackeado, filtrándose mensajes privados de ésta en las que incluían comentarios insultantes sobre Sakura y Kodama Haruka junto con amenazas de agresiones violentas, llegando a amenazar contra la vida de Sakura. *El 6 de marzo de 2018, fue diagnosticada con influenza tipo 1 por lo que supendió sus actividades en HKT y en AKB hasta que tuvo el visto bueno del médico. *Fue elegida centro en la presentación oficial de la canción Nekkoya (Pick Me) del programa PRODUCE 48 transmitido como Special Stage el 10 de mayo de 2018 en el ep. 570 de M! Countdown. *En la 10ª Elección de Senbatsu dijo que no volvería a participar en ninguna elección más en el futuro. *Durante su participación en PRODUCE 48, tuvo el 1:1 eye contact de la evaluación de posición (2da ronda) más visto en YouTube durante las primeras 24 horas con 1,283,725 views. *En la final del programa de supervivencia PRODUCE 48 alcanzó el puesto #2 con 316,105 votos, logrando entrar al grupo proyecto de este programa, IZ*ONE. *Le encantan los juegos y tiene un canal de juegos en YouTube. Los fanáticos de IZ*ONE le dieron una PS4 y un Nintendo Switch como regalos durante los fanigns. Enlaces *Perfil (HKT48) *Perfil (AKB48) *Twitter *Instagram *Canal de Youtube Galería Miyawaki Sakura01.jpeg Miyawaki Sakura02.jpg Miyawaki Sakura03.jpg Miyawaki Sakura04.jpg Miyawaki Sakura05.jpg Miyawaki Sakura06.jpg Miyawaki Sakura07.jpg Miyawaki Sakura10.jpg Categoría:AKS Categoría:Off the Record Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JBailarina Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JYoutuber Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina